The Pocky Game with France and Canada
by xxKeepOnDreamingxx
Summary: so the is A LITTLE Seme!Canada in this for like...1 min XD lol he doesnt even know he is being the seme for a little bit o.o i how you guys like it! Rated M cuz of well...France XD


_Sorry I haven't updated Ask Iggy and America or "The Roommate of love" yet guys D: I just have to figure out something's for both of them! They will be updated soon I promise. But I thought I would give you guys SOMETHING to read XD so here we goo~!_

"_Matthew?" Francis said with the pervy look he almost always gave Matthew._

"_Y-yes Francis?" he said_

"_I have a fun game that I would love_ to play with you. I learned it from my trip to Japan."

"Well sure. What's it called?" Matthew asked. Then he saw Francis go for a bag that was laying on the floor. And out of that bag he pulled a red box. And there was something written on it…P-O-C-K-Y….OH Pocky! He heard about them from Alfred there was even a…game…wait was Francis wanting to play _that_ game with him? Alfred told him there was a game called the pocky game and that him and Arthur had played it and then after they played it they got together. Matt didn't really know how it was played so hopefully Francis did.

"Now then mon cher…" he said as he pulled out one of the pocky sticks "let me explain how the game works," he said smiling at the beautiful man before him "Really its easy mon amour. All you do is take a pocky stick put one end in your mouth, and I will put the other end my mouth. Then you bite the pocky until it gets smaller and smaller." Matt didn't really like were this was going. I mean he did like Francis but he just did know if her could do even that. "If both continue," Francis went on "the our lips will touch." he said with an evil smile "Whoever breaks the kiss, losses the game."

"W-what?" Matt said eye widen

"Come now cher, its alright it wont hurt anyone," Francis said putting one end of the pocky to Matthew's lips. Matthew turned a little pink and looked up at Francis.

"Well…ok I guess that's fine," Francis reached up and took off Matthew's glasses "W-what are you doing with my-"

"I don't want them to fall off while I'm kissing your soft lips," he said smiling softly to the Canadian. Matthew blushed and took the pocky into his mouth. Francis in turn took the other end in his. "Ready?" he asked Matthew who nodded and closed his eyes "Un ... deux ...trois...partez!" and there they went. Matthew and Francis were biting down on the pocky stick till they both got to the middle…then Matthew felt them. Those beautiful soft French lips they he had wanted to feel for SO long. He moved his head to the side a little bit to get a better angle.

Francis, himself, was in _haven_! Those cold, soft, Canadian lips that he had been after for _god_ knows how long, were now on his and he was _not_ going to let them get away. Francis griped Matthew's face with his hands and pressed them closer together. All he could think about was how much he was in love with Matthew. Francis grabbed the rest of the pocky and throw it to the ground (it was getting in his way) then he flicked his tongue out and rubbed it on Matthew's bottom lip. Matthew's mouth opened and his tongue shot into his mouth. Francis' probed Matthew's mouth…his tongue and the inside of his mouth were so soft and warm. He felt Matthew wrap his arms around his neck and pulled him down.

The next thing they both knew was they were both on the floor of Matthew's home and somehow Matthew got on top of Francis. Francis couldn't help himself. The boy was being WAY to inviting. So he grabbed Matthew's butt and was rubbing up and down on it.

But then Matthew acidity pushed his knee up a _little _to far and now had his knee pressed up against Francis' dick and he didn't realize it but when he would move even a little bit so would his knee. This in turn was making Francis' VERY hard.

Francis knew he loved his little Canadian but now he was REALLY REALLY in love with him! God, was the boy good at being a little tease 'this must be his French side coming out to play with me…Ohon hon hon~~!"

But, Matthew was in dire need of air. So he broke the kiss. He was now sitting on top of Francis who was looking at him with lust in his eyes. "Looks like you lost mon cher," he said with a smile

"Y-yeah I did…" then he saw where his knee was. Matthew's whole face turned bright red "I'm so s-sorry Francis!" he tried to get off of Francis but the older blondes hands where holding on to him way to tight and he couldn't get off.

"How about we take this up to your bedroom mon ange?" he said as he pulled Matthew down closer to him. He then whispered in his ear "J'aimerais vous voir venir et de crier mon nom" Matthew had to think for a little bit on what Francis said to him (he hasn't used French in a while) but when he did he could feel his vital regions getting hard. And couldn't look at Francis when he said this so he just stayed were he was

"W-well sure I would love too…"

The end?

French:

Mon cher: my dear

Mon amour: my love

Mon ange: my angel

J'aimerais vous voir venir et de crier mon nom: I would love to see you come and scream my name

Lol Francis you perv XD well idk if I well go into the sex OwO" lol maybe I will maybe not that is for the reviews to say XD love you guys~!


End file.
